


Escape Plan

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked: CC Sara finds Leonard in her room after ep. 15 when he died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Plan

Escape Plan

xXx

She was distraught. It was the only word strong enough to fully express the grief and pain she was feeling in her gut. She left the team on the bridge, each one dealing with their grief in their own ways, but for now, all Sara could do was get away, driven by the urge to be alone with her pain. 

She took a deep breath staving off the tears as she continued through the halls toward the barracks. It didn’t last though, the first tears rolling down her cheeks moments later as she collapsed against her door. “Fuck.” she breathed, trying to keep the sobs silent. She slammed her hand down on the palm reader, opening her bedroom door and stumbling in. The door closed behind her and she finally let loose, collapsing to her knees.

Leonard was gone, dead. He died a hero, something she wasn’t entirely sure he would approve of but the fact of the matter remained, he was a hero. 

“Are all those tears for me assassin? I must say I’m flattered.” 

Sara’s head snapped up, eyes wide as she took in the man sitting on her bed. “What the fuck.” she breathed, forcing herself to her feet on shaky legs. “You…. how?”

Leonard smirked jumping down from her bed. “You should know by now I always have an escape plan.” 

Without warning Sara rushed forward grabbing on to the opened sides of hi parka and pulling him down to meet her lips. He didn’t resist, matching her intensity for intensity. He wound his arms around her pulling her closer to him. They pulled away for air and came back together immediately after, losing themselves in the other. 

The only thing that tore them apart was the sound of the door opening and a multitude of confused voices. “What the hell?” Mick’s voice rose above them all. 

“I was so sure Gideon was mistaken.” Rip added. 

Leonard looked up at the group gathered and glared. “Do you mind? We’re trying to celebrate this little victory.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](Dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
